


Super Dangan-Febuwhump 2021

by aikoa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys in Chains, Chains, FebuWhump2021, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa) (mentioned), Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Lowercase, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: collection of class 77-based oneshots written off of the 2021 febuwhump prompts.they're short; all about under 300 words(hopefully i can keep up with this lmfao i already started late -feb 7th)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki (implied), Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca, Komaeda Nagito & Warriors of Hope, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5
Collections: shit written off of prompt challenges





	1. all for despair - (i. mind control)

**Author's Note:**

> i did a prompt challenge once  
> it was awful
> 
> this better be a whole hell of a lot better or im gonna lose my shit for real this time

they all watched, eyes forcefully stuck to the screen, unblinking.

they all watched as their friend was slowly mutilated.

their eyes showed clearly all of their emotions. crystalline for unkindred display when their minds collapsed and their eyes borne swirls of unwavering darkness and devotion.

they cried. they cried for the girl they had all loved in some way. they cried even as their mouths all upturned into sickening grins so stretched out their lips looked to want to snap completely.

they didn't want this..  
..this...feeling...  
what was it?

pain? gloom? desperation? pessimism? melancholia? anguish? despair?

...

..despair...

_despair..._

one of them giggled.

  
despair.

yes. despair. there was only despair. nothing else.

they could feel nothing else.

they couldn't, they wouldn't.

why should they?

nothing could compare... there was nothing better, nothing bigger or greater that they could ever possibly need.

  
enoshima cackled.  
her plan was finally harvesting. everything could come full circle now.  
yes, yes..  
all for despair.

all for despair.


	2. the gamer's final heart - (ALT: ii. i can't lose you too)

"chiaki..."

nanami smiled; a gentle, sweet thing.

"hey, hey," she said softly, "don't worry, you guys will be okay, i know it,"

"this..cannot be..!" sonia cried out. she didn't want to believe this. she couldn't.

none of them could.

least of all hajime.

"this has to be a joke, right?" he tried, almost desperately, "y-you're the traitor?"

"mhm," the mauve-head replied simply, seemingly quite unbothered, like she suspected something like this would happen sooner or later.

"and i know what you all are thinking.." she started again, "but don't blame nagito for this, okay? i don't think he thought this would happen.. he wanted to save me..i think,"

he had.

nagito's goal had been to make sure the traitor would survive.

but he'd failed.

and now chiaki was going to die.

oh _god._

he was losing them both now...

chaiki..nagito...

oh god, please.

"i'm sorry, you guys," chiaki said, "i wish i could have said something sooner, maybe it would have prevented this,"

"then why didn't you?" hajime questioned. why couldn't she have prevented this? if she'd only just said something before, hajime wouldn't have been lost and still been losing the two people he oddly enough cared most about.

"because i was created to never betray the future foundation. even if i had wanted to say something before, i couldn't. 'cuz i wasn't made to do that,"

she looked over all of them, her lips still upturned only slightly,  
then she glanced back at monokuma, and he pressed his retched red button.


	3. your obedient servant - (iii. imprisonment)

"monaca, what are you thinking? he's a _demon!"_

he simply smiled as he looked over the four before him.

he'd been captured what seemed like ages ago; but it really must have only been a few days ago.

but it was fine...it was all fine.

"he's surrendering himself to us," the girl in the wheelchair, who had a death grip on his wrist, replied, "he'll be our servant,"

"you may use me however you please," he tried to say, his softest smile growing, even as she was kicked in the shin by the girl with the bubblegum-pink pigtails who'd spoken first.  
she looked like a miny enoshima, in some kind of way.  
maybe that was the point.

"nobody told you to speak, demon!" she cried, voice shrill and ringing in his ears. it distracted him from the dull pain in his leg now, he supposed.

he bowed his head, lips sealed shut.

"hey, what's with that weird glove?"

komaeda froze.  
his grin widened.

"oh.. it's nothing all that important.."

"well then, take it off! it's super ugly and gross!"

he only stared at them.

"take it off!"

"take it _off!"_

" _hey!"_  
monaca's grip on his wrist tightened extensively.

"why does it matter what's under that stupid glove anyways?" she questioned, the other four children fell silent at her words. it was clear she was the true leader of that bunch, no matter what any of the others went and declared themselves as.

monaca glanced up at him for naught more then just a split-second. then reached behind her back, and komaeda was almost sure he could tell what she had before it showed just from the rhythmic clinking of links that then rung out.

a metal collar with a matching, dangling chain.

the red-haired one stepped up, taking it from monaca before yanking komaeda down by the bottom hem of his sweater to be able to reach and clamp the collar around his neck.

"we don't care what your old name was," said the one with the powder-blue hair, "you'll now be referred to as 'servant', got it?"

servant smiled once more, and nodded.

"of course, whatever you say,"


End file.
